<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dual Delta by 0paque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910798">Dual Delta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque'>0paque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff(?), Gangs, Hoseok and Kihyun are pining, Hoverbikes, Jooheon and Minhyuk and Hyungwon are In Love, M/M, Multi, Neon - Freeform, Other groups have cameos, Polyamory, Post-Revolution, Post-apocalyptic AU, Racing, Smut, Someone needs to make a soundtrack for this, flirty changkyun, futuristic themes, moderate angst, some violence???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt;This work has been put on an indefinite hiatus. I apologize.&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>And that’s exactly what Hoseok took pride in: his best friends, his fellow riders in one of New Seoul’s most infamous racing gangs, Dual Delta. </p><p>They wipe the floor clean with any who dare rev their engines against them, but nothing can prepare them for the second wave of a war many thought had been put to rest. </p><p>Violet lighting crackles across the dark clouds. The New Revolution begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Chae Hyungwon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dual Delta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Sorry for my absence, life is kinda awful. Please give feedback and forgive me for grammar mistakes. I don’t proofread lol. </p><p>N e ways here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the winds could be described in one way, they wouldn't be howling. They would be screaming. Screaming, wailing at their apex pitch as the thunder rolled in the distance and rain drenched the stone dry ground. The hum of the hoverbikes, buzz of the speeders, and rumble of the cruisers cut through the incessant ambience of the storm. Hoseok had never been as grateful for the windshield of his Blitzer as he was now, because despite the cruiser's topaz glow in the darkness of the downpour, Hoseok couldn't see about ten feet in front of him - even with his headlights.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo's cruiser thrummed to Hoseok's left, glimmering a deep crimson as he navigated back home. The prized machine, proudly titled Imperium Delta, was the first of many things that set the Dual Delta gang aside from the rest of New Seoul's racing troops. It boasted some of the best speed, control, and drift out of even the top cruisers, and yet its stoic pilot Hyunwoo remained humble...most of the time. Weight and traction weren't necessarily vital for Imperium Delta, or any of Dual Delta's racers for that fact; all of their racers were hovercrafts.</p><p> </p><p>The seven members of the gang considered themselves lucky. Getting their hands on hovercraft racers AND meeting up to form a team with THE Son Hyunwoo, pilot of Imperium Delta? The chances were astronomical, yet here they were, speeding across the once thriving wasteland of Gwangju back to home base in the heart of New Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok reminisced on the incredible series of events fondly. He remembered encountering his new friends in the broken streets of Daegu, Beamer in hand, ready to fire at anyone who stepped near his newfound cruiser Blitzer. His eyes flicked around the rubble as if he were a cornered animal. He remembered seeing the six other cruisers and the telltale red glow of the legendary Imperium Delta . He had shut down Blitzer immediately in attempts to hide it, knowing the thrum of the machinery and the ambient orange light would attract unwanted attention.</p><p> </p><p>The flash of venom green in the corner of his eye was followed by the rattles and clicks of what sounded like artillery. With a finger on the trigger, Hoseok remembers encountering Yoo Kihyun and his Gunner cruiser. A grin curled across his lips at the memory. Confident, snarky Kihyun with Minhyuk in tow, each with Beamers of their own and their hovercrafts buzzing in the background. Jooheon and Hyungwon had showed up a little while later, their speeders parked haphazardly amongst the cracked and crumbling concrete. Hoseok even remembered the exact angle at which his jaw dropped as Hyunwoo pulled up in his black and red beauty.</p><p> </p><p>And, Hoseok remembers Changkyun.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok remembers the hiss of the amethyst hoverbike as it halted. He remembers the way Changkyun stalked towards their group, nonchalantly asking if he'd missed the party. Hoseok remembers the inquisitive glint in Changkyun's eye. Hoseok is glad that glint never went away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Nunu," Suddenly rasped Blitzer's radio, interrupting its pilot from his thoughts. Minhyuk was breaking the silence. "What's the plan for when we get back to Home Base?"</p><p> </p><p>The racers hummed and the rain continued to pour. "I'm not sure," Hyunwoo replies. "We've got our meeting tonight, and that friendly prix in Incheon next week."</p><p> </p><p>"If we're gonna compete then we should have a bit of time for ourselves," Hyungwon piped. His stealth speeder was visible in Hoseok's rear view mirror in the form of a small teal streak.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go on another snack run," Suggested Jooheon from his indigo tank speeder. "I know Hoseok-hyung is running low on ramen."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, now," The deep voice perched on the hoverbike quipped. "Don't pull the cute little brother card on Seokkie-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smirked and listened to his friends laugh through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't say anything!" Hoseok could practically hear Jooheon's pout. "You do the same thing to Minhyuk-hyung AND Hyunwoo-hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun laughed. Hoseok grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the maknae," The youngest replied cooly, teasingly. "I can play the coy card, too."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's vibrant laugh overtook the speakers, nearly drowning out Minhyuk's. "You're the least maknae-like of all of us!" Gunner's pilot chided. "Let Jooheon-ah pester Hoseok-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok finally interjected at that. "You're just going to let him?! You KNOW how easy I am when it comes to ramen."</p><p> </p><p>"We know and we enjoy exploiting that." Deadpanned Minhyuk. Pulser, which he pilots, swerves almost to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>"With all due respect," Hyungwon suddenly interrupted. "I just want to get home and sleep. Rain's died down. Can we please up our speed?"</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok had noticed the lightness in the air, but he was so busy listening to the others laugh and chatter amongst themselves that he hadn't noticed the easing of the rain. Instead of waiting for a response, Hoseok grabbed his gearshift and lurched forwards, watching his surroundings fly by and the plumes of dust he left begin to surround his team. One by one they followed, speeding over the wet earth on their way home.</p><p> </p><p>Home was the fifth level of an old parking garage in the southernmost point of New Seoul, nicknamed for some abstract reason "Home Base". It was the sturdiest structure in the city; it somehow managed to survive the War and house a rowdy gang of racers on every floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dual Delta enjoyed their neighbors, they all got along and they got along well, but it was unspoken knowledge that Dual Delta had one of the most infamous reputations throughout the ulterior leagues of racers. Blue Bullet held title of the lead group, and their leader Namjoon proved himself of utmost vitality when it came to the functionality of the New Seoul branch of gangs. Hyunwoo had met up with the leaders of the gangs rather frequently, namely to arrange races or perimeter checks for the city. Rouge racers definitely existed and they were definitely an inconvenience, but if anyone in South Korea had anything now, it was pride.</p><p> </p><p>If you want someone to stop bothering you, you destroy their pride.</p><p> </p><p>And just how do you do that in a post-apocalyptic land of neon technology and machines speeding at 200 miles per hour?</p><p> </p><p>Kick their ass in a race, of course.</p><p> </p><p>God, they loved racing. Every single one of them, every member of every gang in that seven-floored parking garage. They loved the friendly Grand Prix they arranged every few months at the Incheon track, they loved the elimination races held once a year in the heart of New Seoul, and they loved the fast paced one-on-one races (and betting on them, too.) The leaders of the gangs met on the top floor in the middle of the night, working out the month's duties. Hyunwoo, Namjoon, Chan, Jaebeom, Seuncheol, Hongjoong, and Taeyong, the seven split apart the tedious yet necessary tasks amongst themselves and their groups.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had arrived home, the seven members of Dual Delta parked their hovercraft on floor 5 and began to unwind after another day of perimeter checks. Hyunwoo took the elevator up to floor seven to get ready for the monthly delegation of duties, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon went down to street level to join a rambunctious bunch preparing fireworks, Kihyun tucked himself away in the makeshift kitchen quarters, and Hoseok took his sweet time cleaning the dust off Blitzer.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun...Hoseok didn't really know what Changkyun was doing. It was honestly a shot in the dark - he could be mindlessly zooming around the city or sitting in his quarters with his sharp nose buried in some English novel. Hell, Hoseok has found Changkyun asleep in Blitzer with the excuse of  "It's comfiest in there."</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok tried not to care where Changkyun was or what he was doing. It was none of his business. But, of course, when Changkyun stalks in with his mocha eyes and pink lips, promptly sits himself down with a tattered book of fables and begins reading, Hoseok can't help but to let his eyes wander.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun meets Hoseok's gaze. The air crackles. Changkyun smirks. Hoseok looks away with reddened ears. Changkyun continues reading.</p><p> </p><p>"No use in polishing, Hyung," The younger's deep voice resonated through the poorly-insulated room. "We're going right back out tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"IF Hyunwoo manages to land us on a Gwanju or Busan trip for resources," Hoseok quipped with a wipe of the rim above one of Blitzer's turbines. "Maybe we'll manage an off week early. Head to Jeju Island."</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun chuckled. Hoseok didn't care to admit how fond he was of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"If I didn't know any better, hyung, I'd think you're excited to show off to rogues and bandits." The deep violet undertones of the male's dark hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He finally peered over the thin, yellowed pages at the elder. "Either that, or you're wayyy too bored."</p><p> </p><p>"Bored is plausible," The muscular man obliged. "The reality is trying to keep myself busy while the numbskulls set of explosions five floors down."</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Hoseok lived as a racer and really hated loud noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Pity laced the maknae's voice. "Soft Seokkie."</p><p> </p><p>"I have my earplugs," Hoseok chortled in response. "I'll be fine. Besides, if I hated it that much I'd give you Blitzer's ignition and live underground."</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun made a noise of disbelief. "You'd entrust your precious cruiser to me?" He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, closing his book of fables and setting it down gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to Hoseok, his hyung. Hoseok's silver hair, Hoseok's big hands, Hoseok's kind eyes, Hoseok's godlike form. Changkyun's chest squeezed. "If you ask me, that's quite a risk."</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok pursed his lips. "I'd be willing to take it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo ambled into the elevator with the other leaders after their meeting. This month Dual Delta was assigned a provision run, but that could wait until after the friendly prix at Incheon next week. He mussed up his hair unintentionally, but he couldn't care less if the dark locks atop his head looked like a rat's nest. He was so damn tired after today's bout. It was just a long day, and the rain made it even longer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo barely even picked his feet up off the ground as he stumbled drowsily to his makeshift quarters. The plywood of the walls seemed more purple than red, which was strange, but Hyunwoo dismissed it as a trick of the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo promptly collapsed onto the bed. It felt much softer than usual. Even the blankets smelled different. Huh. He was out like a light anyways, so what difference did it make?</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun walked into his quarters after cleaning up their 'kitchen'. His pillows seemed bunched up rather dubiously, but he was so tired at this point that he didn't care. He kicked off his boots and exchanged his usual pilot's tunic with a soft sweater he keeps reserved for hours of the night. He bunched the extra fabric of his sleeves in his hands, smiling quietly to himself as he laid down.</p><p> </p><p>It was warm. Very, very warm. Kihyun liked it. Warm, and sturdy. Kihyun rolled over, and the tip of his nose brushed against someone else's. Before his eyes could fully adjust to the darkness, a comfortable weight draped itself over the brunet's lithe waist.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun blinked thrice. Hyunwoo was in his quarters, on his bed, under his blankets, and asleep with him in those beefy arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun's cheeks felt warm, and his heartbeat picked up just a touch. He knew Hyunwoo wouldn't wake up if he moved next door and took Hyunwoo's bed for the night, but deep down, Kihyun relished the feeling of security in their leader's arms. He basked in his warmth, steadied his heartbeat to match his impromptu roommate's, closed his eyes and felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun wanted to cry. He hated unrequited feelings with his whole, aching heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was bursting with color. Brilliant blasts of fire and their telltale BANG! as they set off into the midnight blue provided instant serotonin for the bunch on the street. There were a handful of members of every group setting off a variety of colorful smokes, firecrackers, or other vaguely dangerous explosives often used in Independence Day celebrations. In attendance were Jooheon and Minhyuk (who had dragged along Hyungwon,) a few members of Blue Bullet from floor 3, almost all of the Slate Devils from floor 7, most of the Red Dogs from floor 1 and even some of the Omega Riders on floor 6. A few members of  Supernova on floor 4 ended up tagging along behind a rather generous amount of Golden Boys from floor 2.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, it was wild. Wild, and very, very loud.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes, the copper-haired man was thriving. The lights, the sounds, the warmth of the people, the fuzz of the alcohol, and the constant thrumming of engines running and explosives filling the sky with the most brilliant blasts of rainbows Minhyuk had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>This was home. With Jooheon tucked in his arms, and Hyungwon's wrapped loosely around his midsection.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon's electric blue hair tickled Minhyuk's nose as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The dimpled man beamed as another eye-catching spiral of sparks fizzled into the air. Hyungwon watched them both, smitten. One hand rubbed circles on Minhyuk's hip, the other tracing shapes on Jooheon's shoulder. The three were as content as could be, they wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Scratch that last statement. They still need to tell the rest of Dual Delta, but that can wait.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon were going to sit their asses on the asphalt, drink until the fireworks in the sky matched the fireworks in their veins, and kiss until the night bled into day. This is home, this is where they'll stay. In each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came. Hoseok's neck was stiff, probably from falling asleep in an awkward position. 'A bit of stretching should help,' He thinks to himself. So, that's what he does. Some stretches, a little bit of exercise. He can wait to do his morning run until after he returns Changkyun's book, which he had left the night before. Hoseok doesn't remember Changkyun leaving, nor does he remember falling asleep, but he shrugs it off and takes the tattered chapter book to his favorite maknae's room.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok pushes the door open, barely peeking his head inside. Changkyun is curled up in the middle of his bed, wrapped in blankets and breathing softly. A faint pout decorates Changkyun's features as he sleeps. Hoseok's heart melts at the sight. He slips his hand in and places the book on the ground, hoping to keep quiet enough to let the others sleep a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>As he meanders around floor 5, Hoseok catches small glimpses of the sky. He sees Minhyuk draped over Jooheon and Hyungwon in Hyungwon's quarters, and the room is illuminated with a scarlet tint. The three are still out cold.</p><p> </p><p>With a furrowed brow, Hoseok moves on. He catches a glimpse of Kihyun, fast asleep, with his face buried in a dozing Hyunwoo's chest. Hoseok is still confused. The light is still red. Why is the light red?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok's curiosity gets the best of him. He quietly takes the stairwell to floor 7 (good exercise, plus the elevator is absurdly noisy.) As he slowly gets a view of the very top level of Home Base, the *brilliantly* renovated parking garage, his stomach begins to fall.</p><p> </p><p>A horde of deformed machines is heading directly their way, the sky blazing in their wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>